Naruto Shippuden Kino spin off
by theminor09
Summary: Lemon sex love war fights comedy a lot of stuff. I hope you like it all
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my new series I had a dream where itachi left like more than just sasuke alive kino is uchiha  
and _Shisui_ Uchiha in this hes younger about 16 everyone is about 16 unless there are parents and stuff. shisui is kino's brother mizuke is just a girl uchiha...so don't be mean its my first one guys soooooooooooo bla we're gonna start off to where everything started in the age of 6 or something ====================================================================  
**it was a regular day in konoha.. at the beginning- they were 13 getting their team lists  
**

Sensei: And team 8 will be kino, mizuke, and shisui

Kino: what the hell...

Mizuke: Can I please get on another team?

Shisui: What your scaired of us? haha

Mizuke: Oh please I can kick your ass

Kino: hey can you two shut up *sigh* your both so childish..

Shisui: Shut the hell up kino im older than you after all

Kino: So the hell what?

Shisui: so I can kick your ass

Kino: Just because your older don't mean you can kick my ass dipshit

Then they started talking at the same time

Both of them: WELL WHY DONT YOU GO TO-

Mizuke slapped both of them to shut them up

Kino: Seriously? and you call us childish?

Kino: Ugh im out of here...

Kino ran out of the room jumping on rooftops to the uchiha district

Kino: 'gotta get the idiots on my team *sigh* what a drag'

'= thoughts btw

Back at the schoolhouse

shisui: I should be off too my mom would kill me if im late back home..

Mizuke: See ya

Back In kino and Shisui house

Shisui: so.. heh we're on a team with a hot girl bro? whatcha gonna do now?

kino: didn't I tell you I wasent into her like that.

Shisui: oh really?

Kino: YES REALLY

Mizuke: well how come when those girls were trying to bully her why did you help her

kino: -_- shut the hell up

kino: do you have the gems

Shisui: yeah I have them I heard the hokage-sama wants them

Mizuke was walking back home with a couple of her friends

Then she heard them argueing about it

Mizuke: 'what the hell are they talking about'

Kino: Well I have to say she is hot.. heh but shes not my type

Mizuke: ' who is he talking about'

Kino: anyways looks like we have company

Mizuke: Time to get out of here before they see me

Kino stopped her grabbing her shirt

Kino: Were you listening in?

Mizuke: no...

Kino: Oh really what were you doing then need something?

Shisui: walked up from behind his brother

Mizuke: What the hell get back. she said struggleing to get back away from him.

Kino pulled her back to him

Kino: do you really think we'll let you walk off like that?

Mizuke: stop it kino your being a jackass

kino: oh Im a jackass?

shisui started to laugh

Shisui: just tell us if you heard us

Mizuke: I DIDNT!

Kino activated his sharingan

kino: ...your lieing

Mizuke: Used chakra to escape him

Shisui: stopped her

Kino: grabbed her and took her in their house

Mizuke: What are you doing?

Kino: we're not gonna let you go until you tell me

Mizuke: Your such an asshole

Kino: And your a hoe

Mizuke slapped him hard

kino: Hey that hurt!

Mizuke: ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!

Kino: He pushed her on the couch

Shisui: *sigh* look we said some things we cant let anyone know about

shisui: and if word gets out heh things will happen now tell us everything you heard we don't give a damn about when I was talking about him and that hotty

Mizuke started to blush

Kino: So go ahead and-

Mizuke: Im not telling you anything you bitch

Kino: Your my bitch.

Mizuke: Couldent help but blush again that jack ass talk always made her angry but right now she wasent angry at all

mizuke: Your such a fucking bad boy when did you end up acting like this.

Kino: look that dosent matter just tell us

Mizuke: You cant make me tell you she said punching him then running out of the house

Shisui: *sigh* let it go bro

Later on that morning on their first mission

They took a hotel room waiting for the king they had to escort back to their land to show up

Sensei: I'll be right back... try not to make a mess.

Kino: Sure thing sensei

Mizuke was still uneasy about last night

she honestly thought they were gonna beat the shit out of her until she told them she was so uneasy about them.

Shisui: ill be back ima get some supplies.

Kino: ok

After a few minutes

Kino: I need a smoke..

Mizuke: What...

he took out a cig out of his pocket

Kino: Oh you don't do this do you..

Mizuke: Yeah because my mom dosent allow underage smokeing..

Kino: Im not underage its just a cig not some weed

Mizuke: I dosent have to be weed! she snapped

Kino: Your a goody goody girl Aren't you

Mizuke grabbed him by his collar

Mizuke: No im not you bitch

Kino: suck my ass. he said smokeing the cig

Mizuke: Slapped him

Kino: Admit it slut you wanna be my bitch

Mizuke Got angry that she called her letalone a slut but a bitch too? what the hell was wrong with him?

Kino: Look I don't need that bull shit today my dad just had a bad mission and he hurt bad this I all I have to take my mind off of it that and the fact that im bored as hell.. he said looking at the ground.

Mizuke bit her lower lip

Flashback- Kino: Admit it slut you wanna be my bitch

End-

mizuke: Kino...

she said looking at him

Kino: What . he said

Mizuke: I need you

Kino: ?

Mizuke grabbed him

Mizuke: I need you to fuck me

Kino: What the hell ? he said the cig falling out of his mouth

Mizuke: You said you Were bored so lets do it

Kino: hey I was just kidding mizuke I don't wanna fuck u ur my best friend

Mizuke: Let me atleast suck you.. she said giving him puppy dog eyes

Kino: Aren't you a virgin?

Mizuke: Yes.. what of it

Kino grabbed her ass and put her on the bed

Mizuke: Kino I thought u said-

She was stopped by a kiss kino stopped kissing her and started to undress her

Kino: Your so fucking hot when your acting shy and angry I need that pussy of yours

Mizuke: Please fuck me hard im so wet and tight please I need you to fuck me hard

Lemon-my first lemon-

Kino started to undress her he took he pants off then he looked up at her she was hot Very hot the very thought of him putting his hard throbbing shaft in her ass and pussy just made him almost have a orgasm  
He pulled his pants off

Kino: Suck me first then I get my way

She took ahold of his throbbing member and started to slowly lick the tip noticeing that that was his most tender spot the continued to lick the head of his dick "Oh my god mizuke oh yes suck it all make me cum" kino moaned. He put his hands on her ass and pulled her closer to him, and then he sucked on her nipples through the bra. They were hard. He wanted her naked or least without the bra and panties, the stockings and the boots were pretty sexy, they could stay on he decided. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Her breasts popped free of their restraint. they were full and the right size to fill the palm oh his hand. Her nipples were a dark rosy shade and were erect. He buried his head into them and sucked on them . She took his head into her hands and said "kino dont leave any marks please, I cannot explain a hickey now can I?" Then she put his head back to her breast. "mizuke, your boobs are so fucking soft oh fuck"

She started to dig her nails in his back her pussy was soaking wet "kino please my pussy please it make me cum I need to cum so bad" she moaned. he tore off her panties and started rub her wet swollen pussy He stuck his index finger in her pussy causing her to almost cum "Kino im a virgin remember that" she said blushing. Kino's dick was still out he jerked off in front of her her body was already satisfied but she wanted more she wanted his dick he wanted her first orgasm to come from him. She put him on the bed and got over him reverse cowgirl style and started to go up and down on his enlarged member "Ahh mizuke don't stop keep going until we both cum!" kino moaned in pleasure 'god this is the best fuck I've had'  
"AHHH KINO IT HURTS AHHH YES OHH IM GOING TO CUM!" mizuke warned Kino's dick was glistening from her sucking and her soaking wet pussy juice He continued to ram into her he was stretching her so far he was fucking her the best we he know how now he had her on her knees "KINO MORE I NEED MORE MAKE ME CUM OH MY GOD" she moaned Kino continued grunting and moaning feeling her tight ass pussy claim his dick Her pussy was now swelling up even more "IM CUMMING"! "ME TOO!" They both moaning happily "AHHH Kino moaned." feeling his balls get hot and His dick started to vibrate After that the air smelled of sex "Ahh we should wash up before shisui gets back" kino said "Mizuke was asleep from their orgasms "Fuck I wonder of she is pregnant if so It dosent matter ... I guess I can become a father and stop acting like such a bad boy" he said quietly to hisself

Later on

Shisui: Hey kin- HOLY FUCK!

Mizuke and KIno both woke up

Kino and Mizuke: FUCK!

Mizuke has cum all over the fucking bed

Shisui: Kino you dirty basterd I knew this would happen if I left! *sigh* I guess it dosent matter now you guys should wash up before sensei see all of this cum everywhere...

Kino: Damn it ugh...

Mizuke: Kino...

Kino: Yeah?

Mizuke: Thank you.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED it was my first one I actualy thought about I might edit the lemon to make it more *Tasty* heheh


	2. Naruto Assassin Pt1 destroy the kage

'= thoughts

"= talking

Im not posting that ^ again

========================================================

After their showers-

Shisui: d-damn it... when he sensei..

Sensei: Im back!

Shisui: fucking finially. with his arms crossed

Sensei: This is the king. he said showing the chubby fat man his face was honestly fat

Kino: 'god this guy is fat'

Mizuke: 'damn... hes fat..'

Kino: so we're supposed to protect you?

King: Maybe you shouldn't talk to me like that kid

Kino: or what your gonna sit on me?

All of the genin started laughing

King: I will get you killed kid

Kino: sure..

Sensei: All we have to do is escort him to his castle on the island of tebon

Kino: Are you fucking kidding me? The island of tebon? that place is super fucking far away!

Mizuke: damn it...

Shisui: fine lets go..

After that mission when they got back to konoha

Kino was sleeping on his bed

shisui: *snoring super loud*

Sensei was at the hokage office

3rdhokage: You guys have to go on a mission in the land of snow its a A-Rank mission they like the challenge don't they?

Sensei: You think they can handle it? plus isent the chunin exams starting soon?

3rdhokage: Yes but you will be back in time just as long you don't get offtrack

sensei: I see..

3rdhokage: minato died protecting the village now I have to take over again.. *sigh* anyways... the mission is about that naruto kid again hes in trouble and the kage of the land of waves wants to assassinate naruto and since everyone on your team has the uchiha's keikei genkai im sure you all can handle it right and you are ordered to assassinate their kage.

Sensei: yes sir. but keep it in mind they are still genin. he said walking off.

3rdhokage: wait. he said stopping him. the mission will be after the chunin exams we could use them later on.

Sensei: of course.

...after some time has pasted

( I COULD NOT THINK OF A GOOD NAME SO KINO AND SHISUI Mom's NAME IS MIKOTO) :D

Mikoto: YOU TWO GET UP

Kino: *groaning* god mom let me -

Mikoto hit him

Mikoto: You know I don't allow you to oversleep like that!

Kino: f-fine... he said rubbing his neck

Mikoto: before you eat I need to talk to you alone kino.

Kino: ..okay mom *kino looked over to his elder brother*

Shisui: Don't look at me you know I wouldent tell her you fucked mizuke.

Kino: hmm fine...

Kino walked into his parents room

His mother was sitting on the bed she looked at him "Come here" she said. "ok.." he said back to her.

Mikoto looked at him easing her eyes on him then she said something he didn't expect.

Mikoto: I know what you did.

Kino: 'fuck!'

Kino: w-what?

Mikoto: You know what im talking about

Kino: m-mom I-...

Mikoto: Did you atleast use protection. she said shakeing her head

Kino: M-mom she-shes not-

Mikoto: I cant blame you.. Your father fucked me when we were at your age.

Kino: y-you did?

Kino was confused. "m-mom are you angry?" he said his voice shakey. "no." she said back looking at him. Kino let out a sigh of relief.

Mizuke: Don't do it again. not at your age this is your last chance.

Kino: Ok

Kino walked back into the kitchen "damn it" he said. "how the fuck.. how the fuck did she know?"he said to himself.

_IM SKIPPING CHUNIN EXAMS SO FUCK YOU_ :D

-AFTER CHUNIN EXAMS AND ALL DAT-

Sensei: Okay 3rd hokage-sama is sending us on a mission to the land of waves a kid named "naruto Uzumaki" is in danger

Kino: You mean that 9-tailed brat?

Mizuke: Hes not a brat..

Sensei: We wont be able to have our headbands on so hide them if we were found it will be the end of us.

Kino: Of course sensei

Sensei: Also, we will meet another team they will help us there will be 6 of you

Kino:6?

Sensei: as I said another team will be there.

Shisui: Why do we have to meet up with another team.

Sensei: Im sure you wont have a problem with it shisui... apart from the fact that your fucking rival is in the team..

Shisui: 'team 10'

Shisui: FUCK

Shisui: ' and those hyuuga basterds are in there.

Later-

She kages office is surrounded by a ocean

Kino: So we have to get wet?

Sensei: Your not scaired of water are you?

Kino: no.

Sensei: get that dildo out of your anus then.

Mizuke: haha

Shisui: ' I don't wanna get wet either..'

-Later On-

later on the hyuuga (Hyuga 1= female) Hyuga 2= male) (couldent think of names) other than the ones in the anime.. Soooo i do that. deal with it.

Kino: hey you jackasses.

Hyuga1: hey bitch

Hyuga1 walked up to mizuke, "psst." "Mizuke I heard you fucked kino hehe" Mizuke blushed "i wouldent say fuck."mizuke said."I would" she said back "I mean hes so fucking hot i wanna suck his dick.. maybe we could do a threesome. "hey wtf! im not bisexual!"Mizuke shouted quietly "You don't have to be" she said

Mizuke: wtf do you mean i don't have to be im pretty sure your brother told me you would suck a dick and finger a pussy at the same time. you mean to tell me that's not bisexual?

Hyuga1: So the fuck what you know damn well you would too you'll do anything if he asks for it

Mizuke: who ever said he'd ask for it?

Hyuga1: Ill get him to trust me i have my ways. she said giving kino a devilish look

Shisui noticeing her looking at kino

Kino had his hands behind his head on the wall.

Shisui: hey bro, i think she wants some of that * too

Kino: Hey man i cant just fuck everyone

Shisui: dude why not

Kino: those hyuga are annoying bro.

Shisui: dude but shes so hot. atleast hook me up with her

Kino: heh aren't i YOUR younger brother? i should be asking you that haha

Shisui: c'mon bro don't be a dick

Kino: Ugh okay bro I will *smirking* as soon as i get my way.

Shisui: what?

Kino: I need more of that ***** from mizuke

Shisui: was she that good

Kino: Her pussy was so fucking tight man.

Shisui: whatever bro.

sensei: Okay you guys we're gonna get a hotel in the village and look for the kage ok?

Kino: You tell me

Sensei: Everyone you guys will have a house on the other sides mizuke your with kino

Kino: Alright walking into the house.

Mizuke: ima go find some supplies

Mizuke: Kino you coming ?

Kino: nah..

Mizuke: Ok.

she walked out of the house

Kino: shit i need to take a nap

Later on-

Kino was still sleep on the bed

Mizuke: Im back!

Mizuke: Kino?

Mizuke walked off into the bedroom

Mizuke: that lazy ass is sleeping already

Mizuke: 'he looks cute when he sleeps'

Kino talking in his sleep: Go there...and-ju-ju-*snoring noises*

Mizuke couldent help it she had to look at his crotch she didn't know why but she felt horny even though she fucked kino like 3 years ago (yes it was a time skip) she couldent help but look at it

Mizuke: ' he looks bigger than back then' she said.

"Im so sick..." she said.

Mizuke took out his dick. and started to suck on it She deep throat it his pre-cum started to come out "Oh yes cum kino" she said horny. She got over him and started to pound on his shaft 'cmon kino wake up.' she said going up and down on his long shaft. "Yes fill me" Kino was slowing wakeing up feeling something amazeing.

Kino: Mizuke... what...oh my god ahh your pussy is milking me for my cum!

Mizuke looking at him now knowing he was up started to pound oh his cock even harder and faster "FUCKKK" he yelled. ' he didn't know if this was a dream or what. but he didn't want it to be' "MIZUKE IM GOING TO CUM IN YOU!" he yelled he remembered his mothers warning about using protection (condom) "fuckkkkk" he said and she shot his load into her her sex let her own fluids out also causing them to almost pass out... "FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" AHHHH kino lifted one of her legs over his shoulder causing her pussy to stretch he shoved his dick into her taking it in and out making her moan loud "Kino yesss! Make me cum!" his balls shot another big load into her pussy. Her pussy felt like wet silk, as he pushed into her scorching hot cunt. So soft, so smooth, nothing like his rough hand, she fit him like a glove.

He pumped his hips, furiously. Her hands on his hips, guiding him. Mizuke wrapped her legs around his waist and held on.

Kino was groaning. He was so close and wanted nothing more than to fill her full of his seed. Putting her legs over his arms, he trapped her wrists in his hands. Using her body as leverage, he pounded the hell out of her.

"Make me cum, baby. Please!" she begged.

Mizuke felt the familiar lightning bolt shocks, as her body flew apart. Amazed at how quickly she was able to cum again, she let her body shudder and convulse.

"Cum with me, Kino. Fill me full of your hot cum," she panted out.

That was all it took. Kino exploded, as wave after wave radiated through him. He flooded her pussy. Collapsing down on her, he sighed into her neck.

Getting up on his elbows, he looked down at her. Mizuke was smiling. He pulled out of her warm body and rolled to her side.

She felt a warm river of cum drain out of her well sated pussy. It ran out of her hole and down between the crack of her ass, pooling on the sheets and leaving a wet place.

"Fuck, kino You fucked me good Ugh," mizuke said

Kino looked at her his dick began to throb again "fuck mizuke don't... don't make me cum again" he moaned loudly.

CHAPTER 3 soon .(maybe)


End file.
